Alyssa Enrilé
Alyssa Enrilé is the White Wild Force Ranger of the Wild Force Power Rangers. History Alyssa is the kind, nurturing member of the group. When any Ranger is injured, she is right there tending to their wounds. Alyssa tries to diffuse any tension between team members. Being a kindhearted and beautiful young woman, Alyssa often is in the position of peacekeeper. She was the second Ranger recruited into the team, joining shortly before Max. In the early days of the team, Alyssa tries to keep peace between Cole and Taylor who would have conflicting ideas on what was best for the team. She would cook for them and even read stories to Danny and Max. When Alyssa isn't fighting Orgs, she stays active by riding her bike to school and taking dance classes at Turtle Cove University, where she has a scholarship for perfect GPA. Alyssa is trained in the martial arts by her father, who is a renowned martial arts instructor. He intended for her to eventually take over running his school, and was heartbroken when Alyssa decided to move to Turtle Cove and attend Turtle Cove University. One day when he visited his daughter, he was proud to discover that not only was she a Ranger, but she had excelled in the martial arts he taught her. As a result, he accepted her decision to continue her education. She later helped Cole find out about his parents' death by cross-referencing his picture. She was involved when the Wild Force Rangers teamed up with the Time Force Rangers, and she battled the Putrids alongside Jen; the Pink Time Force Ranger, using the Chrono Blasters. When all the Orgs were defeated, Alyssa was relieved of her life as a Ranger. She finished college and became a kindergarten teacher. In the last episode, she is seen telling her story to her class in a fairy tale fashion, making her the narrator of the season. Legacy of Power The Wild Force Rangers were featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Super Megaforce Alyssa and the other Wild Force Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Personality As the White Wild Force Ranger, Alyssa fights with the guile and agility of the Noble Tiger. She is also equipped with the Tiger Baton and Deer Clutcher. Her Power Animals are the White Tiger, the Elephant and the Deer Wildzords. Alyssa is the second Ranger to join the team after Taylor and before Max, Danny and Cole. White Wild Force Ranger Zords *White Tiger *Elephant *Deer Arsenal *Growl Phone *Crystal Saber *Animal Crystals *White Tiger Baton *Deer Clutcher *Savage Cycle *Chrono Blaster (Temporarily) Ranger Key The White Wild Force Ranger Key is Alyssa's personal Ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Emma Goodall (Super Megaforce Pink) who uses it to fight as the White Wild Force Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Wild Force Rangers while fighting General Peluso and his XBorgs on the Animarium. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Wild Force Rangers while fighting General Peluso. Behind The Scenes * Alyssa is portrayed by Jessica Rey, and when morphed, her suit actor in Sentai footage for Gaoranger is Yuichi Hachisuka (蜂須賀 祐一 Hachisuka Yūichi) Notes *Alyssa is the first female White Ranger since Delphine in Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *Due to being in her primary stages of college education, it is believed that Alyssa is around 19 years old. *She was the second Wild Force Ranger to join the team. *The voice who narrated the "Next time on Power Rangers Wild Force" sounded like Alyssa, hinting the fact she's series narrator. *Alyssa originally was going to be played by Sandra McCoy who later played Kendall in two episodes of the series. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlBUABYAUtI *Actress Summer Glau confirmed in an interview that she had also auditioned for the role of Alyssa. *Alyssa is the first female White Ranger to have pink accents on her suit, followed by Hayley Foster. *Alyssa is also the first White Ranger in the Disney Era. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also * Sayaka Nagisa - The first female Sentai White with pink accents on her suit. References Category:White Ranger Category:Wild Force Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Wild Force Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Intellectual PR Rangers Category:PR Feline-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR 1 Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka Category:Characters portrayed by Motokuni Nakagawa Category:Characters portrayed by Naoko Kamio